Truth or Dare Again
by vivian.1200
Summary: Like I said it's a Truth or Dare... anyway this truth or dare features the characters from my prince will never come. Pairings most likely to be in here. Prico, Kipper, Julian/oc, Mort/oc, Marlene/OC, and Doris/OC
1. Chapter 1

V: hey everyone. I decided to make my own truth or dare, but with my versions of Kowalski and skipper from my prince will never come! First the rules then my OCS.

Rules~

There is none except no M-rated stuff…. Alcohol and drugs are allowed though… ;)

My OCS~ (and Kowalski and skipper from my prince will never come)

**Kowalski- (KWP): p stands for from my prince will never come…**

Personality: very kind and sweet. She is the princess of Antarctica.

Romance: skipper (of course)

Story: her father has kept her from marrying for 15 years now. Her mother and brother still support her. She has always thought that skipper never liked her, so she started dating Julian. Skipper started showing jealousy.

**Skipper- (SKP)**

Personality: he does not like it when his kids or wife is not treated like royalty. He cries whenever his family or friends get hurt. ;) Very sensitive.

Romance: Kowalski (like the first one…)

Story: skipper has secretly liked Kowalski, but he never told her. He has always know she was a girl. He got seriously jealous when he found out Julian and Kowalski were dating…

**Vivian junior- (VJ)**

Personality: she is very flirty and part hippie! She tends to like to make skipper very angry, and loves being treated like royalty. She doesn't use drugs like most hippies.

Looks: she is a tall penguin with deep blue eyes like her father. She wears a peace sign necklace around her neck.

Romance: Taylor (Julian's son and her best friend)

Story: she is 6 years old, the oldest of her siblings. She is the daughter of Kowalski and skipper, and her first sentence was directed to Kowalski. (You could have done better)

**Jacob- (JC)**

Personality: Jacob is a rowdy kid. He's over-emotional, and tends to act naive like private. Just about everything scares him.

Looks: he is a small penguin with ocean blue eyes like his mother. His eyes appear to be softer. He has a little curly Q on his head.

Romance: none

Story: he is the second oldest of his group. He is 4 years old. He was born in central park zoo unlike his sister who was born in Antarctica when the family was visiting Kowalski's mother. He is the son of skipper and Kowalski, and tends to act a lot like private.

**Violet- (VL)**

Personality: violet is the sweet little girl of the family. She makes sure everyone knows it too. She is always on the good side of skipper and Kowalski, and breaks up every argument possible! Some would say she's planning something evil…

Looks: she is small like skipper and has his eye color. She wears a yellow tulip on her head, and has the ultimate power of cuteness like private.

Romance: Adam (private and rico's adopted son)

Story: she was born in New Jersey when her parents, Jacob, and Vivian J were visiting for a school project. She is third oldest child at 3 years. She acts as the innocent girl, and everyone thinks she's secretly evil…

**Zane- (ZN)**

Personality: unknown to anyone yet since he's only 1 year old.

Looks: a tall baby penguin with his mother's eye color. Not much different between him and normal penguins.

Romance: too young….

Story: born the youngest of the four kids. He was born in Marlene's habitat. Not much really after that…

V: there are the OCS and skipper and Kowalski's personality's you need to know. Please send in dares and truths…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you melodythefox for sending in your truth or dares.

Name: Melody Species: fox

Gender: girl Age: unknown crush: unknown… *cough* Private *cough*…  
>Likes: snowboarding, singing, ducklings, music (she plays keyboard and piano), fighting and love scenesromance (but she doesn't want anyone else to know, because she tries to act tough and if they know she loves romance she thinks they won't take her serious anymore).  
>Hates: when someone mentions that she has worked for doctor Blowhole, Skipper, Blowhole, water (except when she goes swimming for fun or to drink it) and when someone calls her Foxgirl.<br>Personality: friendly, not very thoughtful, a bit annoying sometimes and always trying to help, she also can't handle it when situations get to crazy or out of hand… and she quickly gets angry…  
>Looks like: a pearl-gold-colored fox that wears a heart-shaped necklace<p>

V: okay everyone we have some truth or dares… er I guess just dares

VJ: well what are they?

V: umm well she wants an oc to say them, so please welcome melody the fox (MTF)

A pearl-gold-colored fox wearing a heart-shaped necklace comes in.

V: so melody what's the first truth or dare?

MTF: first I dare VJ to go on a date with Taylor (TY)

TY: say what?

VJ: I love this darer! (Drags Taylor out of the studio)

V: well that was easy?...

MTF: ._.

V: umm '^_^ next dare please?

MTF: now I dare violent to kiss Adam (AD)

VL: no way!

V: come on violet it's not like he'll even know!

VL: he might! : (

V: he has a forgetful memory!

SKP: I am confused on where this is going…

DB (dr. blowhole): I'll get this over with.

(Dr. Blowhole shoves Adam and violet together.)

DB: there done, next?

Violet: #:0

Adam: :&

MTF: uhh right '^_^… Jacob and private wacth the ring

PV (private): what's The Ring?

KWP: it's best if you find out….

V: yup (shoves private and Jacob into the other room with the movie playing)

MTF: they're going to be traumatized : )

V: totally… next dare?

MTF: Rico play with Private's unicorn toys, don't destroy them, just play with them

RC (rico): say wha?

V: you heard her rico!

RC: fine! (Goes over to plush lunacorns)

V: I don't know what he'll think when he's done…

MTF: next dare! Skipper dress up like a hula girl and then sing I'm a Barbie girl.

SKP: say what foxgirl?

V: umm you shouldn't have called her that… '^_^

MTF: what did you call me?

SKP: ._. Nothing…

MTF: that's what I thought, now do it!

SKP: ugh fine…. Close your eyes Zane and violet…

Zane: (closes eyes with flippers)

Violet: aww no fair (closes eyes)

Skipper: here goes nothing… (Puts on a grass skirt, some flowers… ECT.)

V: (gets out video camera) ready when you are!

Skipper: people don't pay me enough…

**I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic.<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
>Imagination, life is your creation.<strong>

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(Everyone else)**

**I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
>Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly.<br>You're my doll, rocknroll, feel the glamour in pink,  
>Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.<br>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**(Everyone else)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
>I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.<br>Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
>Hit the town, fool around, let's go party<strong>

**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"<strong>

**Come on Barbie, let's go party! Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(Everyone else) Come on Barbie, let's go party! **

**Come on Barbie, let's go party! **

**Come on Barbie, let's go party! **

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Oh, I'm having so much fun! Well Barbie, we are just getting started. Oh, I love you Ken.**

KWP: I think I'm scared for life…

VJ: me too… ._.

KWP: Vivian J, Taylor when did you get back!

VJ: the time dad started singing Barbie girl '^-^

SKP: I'm defiantly not going to live this down…

V: (beeping sound came from phone, nudges dr. blowhole on the fin, and whispers something into his ear)

DB: (pulls out aqua phone, and types message in)

V: (sends blowhole message)

DB: (starts laughing hard)

KWP: what's up with you two?

HN (Hans): (checks blowhole's phone, and starts laughing) s-she t-totally just sent that v-video to the i-internet!

SKP: say what?

V: (giggles uncontrollably)

SKP: (starts chasing Vivian)

MTF: well that was a lot of horror and fun to watch! ^_^

MTF: now I dare Skipper to act like a hippy for your daughter Vivian junior.

SKP: you really hate me don't you?

MTF: kind of…

SKP: fine rico hand me the hippie outfit!

(Rico regurgitates a hippie wig, peace necklace, and glasses)

(Skipper puts them on)

SKP: now what?

VJ: daddy I never knew you were a hippie! (hugs skipper)

SKP: just hold in the hippie rage skipper…

MTF: great now I dare Kowalski to kiss Skipper.

KWP: alright : )

SKP: finally something nice comes from you foxgirl…

MTF: what did you call me!

SKP: uh right nothing…

(Kowalski kisses skipper)

SKP: :P

MTF: so cute anyway I dare skipper and myself to fight!

SKP: hehhe prepare to fail fox… you know

MTF: we'll see

(Melody and skipper get into battle position. They both attack each other, and melody pins skipper to the ground. Skipper kicks melody off of himself, and pins her against the wall. Melody uppercuts skipper, and finally after 14 minutes melody won)

MTF: oh yeah your self esteem must be low now…

SKP: what has happened to me!

VL: can I and Zane uncover our eyes now!

SKP: oh yeah…

TY: ._.

VJ: '^_^

AD: :&

VL: #:


	3. Chapter 3

V: wow we have two people who want to dare

SKP: oh great…

V: it will be now we're going to do Crazy-Pairing-Girl's first.

KWP: wait that's her name!

V: yep now she has only one dare for all of you except skipper

V: and well let's leave the kids out since… it's an M-rated thing you're going to do…

VJ: what does M-rated mean?

V: nothing… now the rest of you besides skipper and the kids, have to read chapter one of My Hidden Shame…

KWP: what's so bad about it?

V: I've already read it trust me you'll find out…

KWP: alright let's do this already.

(Everyone but the kids and skipper read chapter one of My Hidden Shame)

RC: wow

PV: I'll never see anything the same…

ML (Marlene): uhh…. '^_^

Fred: I don't get it…

DB: wow i totally wish I'd seen that!

HN: :&

CL (Clemson): no comment…

KWP: …

SKP: what what's it say?

KWP: …

RC: walski?

PV: she doesn't look good…

KWP: ….

V: '^_^ uhh next darer is TheSkySpiritsTalentShow

V: now skipper you have to cook for everyone, and they can tell you if it's good or not…

SKP: alright ;)

(Skipper starts cooking, and we move on with the dares)

V: umm now Jacob can force Vivian into telling everyone what she's planning…

V: umm when was I planning something?

VJ: I'm not planning anything ether… in the fact the only one I think would be is violet!

VL: (modestly) I didn't do anything

VJ: well she is too cute, and mom and dad like her a lot…

VL: see you ain't got anything on me! :P

V: ._. Okay then skipper you almost done?

SKP: yeah I'm done…. (Places food on table)

V: alright guys let's eat!

ML: alright!

PV: yay!

(They all sit down, and eat for a while… after 30 minutes they're done eating)

PV: well that was… exotic

SKP: what do you mean by that?

PV: it was… completely prefect!

ML: I agree with private

Fred: me too!

DB: I'd hate to admit it, but it was good…

VJ: daddy should cook from now on!

TY: I say that your dad should ;)

AD: can I come over more often?

VL: wow never thought I'd say this is good…

V: wow skipper who knew?

KWP: …..

V: umm I think Kowalski's still in the trance, which will make this dare even easier!

KJ (King Julian): what dare?

V: you'll like this one Julian… you and Kowalski have to dance in front of skipper…

KJ: :D

SKP: #:(

KWP: ….

(Julian quickly grabs Kowalski, and stands in the tango position)

KJ: start the music already!

V: alright go on… (puts the tango music on)

(Julian spins Kowalski around, and dances the tango)

SKP: (jealousy is clearly shown on his face)

(Julian continues dancing for 3 minutes, and Vivian turns the music off)

V: Kay that's all we have for today!

(Skipper pries Kowalski from Julian's grasp)

SKP: stay away from my queen!

KJ: the viewers might say otherwise! (Waves to audience)

KWP: …

V: that's it… I guess…


	4. Chapter 4

V: welcome back to my own truth or dare series!

VJ: please don't send anything else in…

V: why do you say that?

VJ: I looked at the next dare, and decided to do it myself… I didn't like it very much… D:

V: wait you read that thing without letting me know! ._.

VJ: sort of yeah…

PV: what did she do?

V: apparently she read the next dare, and did it.

RC: what she do?

V: alright everyone has to tell skipper and the kids what happened in the first chapter of My Hidden Shame…

KWP: ….

V: oh right Kowalski won't be able to do dares for this chapter or the next chapter since she's still in shock…

SKP: was it really that bad?

V: trust me it was '^_^

ML: should I tell him and the kids?

V: you're probably the only one who won't freak out…

ML: alright first off it's about you and Kowalski being in love

SKP: really :D

ML: '^_^ then Kowalski confesses his feelings to you…

SKP: really ^_^. Wait he was a boy?

ML: yes. Then you kind of freaked out on him…

SKP: why would I do that?

ML: I don't know. Then you told him to stay in his lab till he 'fixed' himself.

ML: and then you came back, and kind of beat him to a pulp…

SKP: D:#

ML: so yeah that's what happened…

SKP: D:#

VJ: '^_^

TY: : (

AD: ._.

VL: %(

ZN: I don't like this bedtime story… (Being held by Vivian)

(Everyone bursts out laughing except Kowalski and skipper)

SKP: D:#

KWP: ….

V: '^_^ I guess that's it. Thank you for reading. Dares made by Crazy-Pairing-Girl

ML: that explains a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

V: welcome back to the truth or dare show!

DB: wait you're recording this!

V: well sort of I kind of put it on the internet…

SKP: crazy blonde demon say what?

V: okay the first dare is by Crazy-Pairing-Girl again…

SKP: why does she plague us so?

V: how the heck should I know mister commanding pants!

SKP: first off I don't wear pants… second I love the compliment : )

V: you're not very bright are you?

SKP: not really ever since rico put that colorful glowy thing on me

V: did he just say colorful glowy thing?

RC: yup!

V: moving on now the first dare is for well me?

V: I have to bring in the male Kowalski in for three chapters… okay then please welcome male Kowalski!

MK (male Kowalski): hey

V: welcome err… other Kowalski

MK: thank you

SKP: (staring at MK): I liked him better when he was female…

V: of course you would plus female Kowalski's still here!

KWP: …

SKP: oh thank goodness

V: '^_^ now the next dare is for everyone to read a blowski fic!

PV: what's blowski?

V: umm well it's a pairing like kipper, except it's with blowhole and skipper…

SKP: say what?

DB: no way would I ever get with that peng-u-in!

MK: it's penguin…

KWP: (breaks out of trance, and slaps skipper)

SKP: oww what the heck!

KWP: (tears in her eyes) why are you cheating on me!

SKP: what but i…

KWP: (runs out of truth or dare show, and slams door)

V: ._. Uhh I don't think Kowalski will be with us again…

SKP: why do people want to break us apart! (Tears in eyes)

DB: more importantly why do they think we should be together?

SKP: I have no flippin' idea

V: please just read it and you can fix your marriage… now let's have you read The Humiliation of a ring… I love that one!

SKP: what you read blowski!

V: yeah and prico, marski, skilene, skans, and even kohole!

PV: what are those?

V: well prico is private and rico…

PV and RC: yay!

V: uhh marski is the pairing between Marlene and Kowalski

ML: ewwww I'm perfectly happy being straight thank you!

V: uh he's male in the stories…

ML: oh in that case ewwww…

V: mmm now skilene is skipper and Marlene…

KWP: (comes back into room while statement was being said, and slaps skipper again) what is wrong with you!

SKP: what but I need… huh?

V: looks like you're in a deep puddle of mess… now skans is skipper and Hans…

KWP: (grows angry)….

SKP: (a bit shaken at the thought of Hans being his boyfriend)

V: and lastly kohole is Kowalski and blowhole…

KWP: ….. :'-(

DB: ._.

SKP: #:0

V: okay let's just read this already!

(everyone sits at computer and starts reading The Humiliation of a Ring)

SKP: I liked it better when Kowalski was still mine

KWP: (turns head away from skipper, and looks pretty mad)

V: uhh the dares get what the dares want

SKP: curse you dares!

V: now we bring in Crazy-Pairing-Girl so she can fight skipper!

SKP: whoa wait why should I fight her what's in it for me?

V: well she's actually letting you beat her up for traumatizing your wife… (Crazy-Pairing-Girl walks in)

SKP: (punches knuckles together) you made my girl not talk for a two days, make her think I'm dating blowhole, Hans, or Marlene, and you probably ruined just about everything…

V: by the way viewers I do like Crazy-Pairing-Girl so this is not an offense…

SKP: shut up blonde demon! Now let's get this over with Girl!

CPG (it's pretty obvious): okay be gentle…

SKP: no promises (gets ready to punch her)

V: umm we're just gonna skip the detail, and get it over with…

*screen turns black for 15 minutes than comes back on*

V: (trying to pull skipper away from Crazy-Pairing-Girl) let go skipper!

SKP: never!

CPG: I'm totally out of here! (Runs out with injured self)

V: now moving on to our next darer! TheSkySpiritsTalentShow

SKP: what now?

V: well we have to have zane and Vivian JR watch a horror movie in the dark…

ZN: (claps flippers) I like the dark!

SKP: that's actually true…

VJ: what why the dark?

V: nothing personal (shoves VJ and ZN into a dark room with Friday the 13th playing)

V: okay now I and skipper have to…. Wait what the hell!

SKP: what (looks at truth or dare sheet)

SKP: #:0

V: I guess we're going to have too…

SKP: (whispers into rico's ear hole)

RC: (nods and goes over to Kowalski. Puts flipper in front of eyes)

KWP: hey! (Tries pushing rico away)

(SKP and V lean in and kiss for 1 minute, but Kowalski broke away from rico and saw)

KWP: (walks up to skipper and slaps him so hard he lands on the ground) now you're cheating with the host!

V: well that was the next part of the dare so… now private has to go under the truth powder

PV: say what?

RC: (sprinkles dust over private)

V: now I've always wanted to know… do you really like rico.

Everyone: (laughs)

PV: um… uh… yeah (nervousness is clear in his voice)

V: hmm rico more powder!

PV: (get sprayed by powder, and asked same question) well I kind of do…

V: what do you mean kind of?

PV: well I secretly have feelings for both rico and Julian…

Everyone: (gasps loudly)

RC: #:0

KJ: :D

V: well it looks like Julian can't decide who he likes better… private or Kowalski?

VL: stay on dare some to find out who Julian likes better, and if rico will let private go with him…

V: please dare PoM, violet, Zane, Adam, Taylor, Vivian JR, Jacob, and me! Now I am so mean to the couples right? Will Kowalski and skipper ever resolve their marriage? Will private and rico stay together?


	6. Chapter 6

V: hey everyone again! P.s. we pretty much update every day '^_^

VJ: hey there's no problem with that

V: right anyway Jacob won't be here for a while since blowhole put him somewhere (glares at blowhole)

DB: I told you, you can have him back when I get what I want!

V: you haven't told us what you wanted!

DB: oh well then. P.s. he's closer than you think…

V: (growls) now Crazy-Pairing-Girl is daring again…

SKP: no anyone but her!

V: shut up Skippy!

SKP: my name is not Skippy!

V: we'll see, don't you have a marriage to get through still?

SKP: no I tried talking to her, but she tunes me out.

V: hmm well this dare will help you a bit.

V: now skipper and Kowalski must read every kipper fic except My Hidden Shame…

SKP: thank god…

KWP: (glares at skipper, and turns away from him)

DB: (bends down to skipper) wow never seen jealousy like that

KWP: (growls at blowhole)

DB: (scared expression) yikes!

(Skipper and Kowalski sit down to read the kipper fics)

*takes a very long time, but is finally done*

SKP: okay what's next?

V: first did any fics stick out to you?

SKP: well personal I didn't like love gone emo, or pool of dreams…

V: oh I know love gone emo totally scared me… imagine what would have happened? (Shivers at thought)

V: oh and pool of dreams was just sad. Poor Kowalski who knew Johnson treated him like that?

MK: huh me?

V: yeah you…. You should read some fics sometime…

KWP: well I liked experimental, and the trouble with dating sites even if they weren't complete…

V: hey guess what! Crazy-Pairing-Girl made those! :D

SKP: say what? How could she be such a good writer like that?

V: I don't know a gift maybe anyway now to the next… well I guess it's a favor maybe.

SKP: what is it?

V: Crazy-Pairing-Girl will come in every chapter at the end, and you get to beat her up.

SKP: :P

KWP: (mischievous look)

V: I don't like where this is heading… CPG can you come in now?

CPG: hey everyone!

SKP: hell…o (extra sound on the h-e-l-l…)

KWP: nice to meet you… (Smirks)

CPG: oh dear… (Backs up against wall with skipper and Kowalski ascending on her)

V: '^_^ I fear for CPG's well being… rico turn off the camera I can't watch this!

RC: (turns off camera and everything is black)

(Violet comes running into the darkness, and waves at audience)

VL: almost forget please tune in next time for more truth or dares! Please dare PoM, Vivian JR, Zane, Taylor, Adam, and me. And Jacob once he comes back! Thank you for R&R'ing.


	7. Chapter 7

V: welcome back to the truth or dare studio!

VJ: (claps excitedly) yay!

V: (bows) thank you, now the first darer is TheSkySpiritsTalentShow.

KWP: finally someone different!

V: I wouldn't get your hopes up to high… now everyone gets to… make that has too call skipper Skippy for the rest of this chapter, and I'm gonna make it in the next too.

HN: but what if we don't want to?

V: I don't care if you don't want to.., you have to and that's final!

KWP: but that's my nickname for him… : (

V: (ignores Kowalski's statement) now the next dare is blowhole has to read Haunting Innocence.

(Blowhole sits down without argument, and reads Haunting Innocence)

DB: even better the second time :D

V: wait you've read it before!

DB: yeah as long as one of those other penguins doesn't then it's okay to be happy about it…

V: ._. Anyway now we're on to Crazy-Pairing-Girl's dares!

KWP: no not again! (Bangs head on wall)

V: (confused look on face) anyway… Marlene has to sing Mean by Taylor Swift to the kids

ML: okay (grabs a guitar from the special rack)

V: hey those are my special guitars!

ML: you're point is? (Starts singing in a sweet tone in front of the kids)

_Singing_: **You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
>You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing. You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded. You, pickin' on the weaker man. Well, you can take me down with just one single blow. But you don't know what you don't know.<br>Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me. And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?  
>You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation. You have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them. I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you. I just wanna feel okay again I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold. But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road and you don't know what you don't know.<br>Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me. And all you're ever gonna be is mean Why you gotta be so mean? And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game. With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening. Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things. Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing. <strong>

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

VL: so beautiful… (Tears of joy in eyes)

VJ: that's going to be what I go by when my dream comes true

ZN: (claps flippers gracefully)

V: wonderful Marlene! Now on to the next dare… oh Skippy this is your chance

SKP: what do you mean?

V: (whispers next dare into ear whole)

SKP: (grins widely, and walks over to Kowalski)

KWP: (reading hamlet by Shakespeare)

SKP: oh Kowalski (calls in a sweet voice)

KWP: (looks up from book, and is pulled into standing position by skipper)

SKP: I'm going to love this… (Smiles)

KWP: w-what are you doing?

(Skipper dips Kowalski suddenly and gives her a passionate kiss)

V: umm let's get the last dare over with now… blowhole you have to tell us where Jacob is!

DB: does it count if I tell you the place?

V: sure whatever…

DB: he's here in the TD studio…

V: you monster do you know how many trap rooms, and death chambers there are in here!

HN: trap rooms?

PV: (frightenly) death chambers?

V: uhh I said nothing, what are you guys talking about?

V: anyway time for CPG to get in here so Skippy and Kowalski can uhh you know already…

CPG: alright I'm ready…

(Skipper and Kowalski pull back from the kiss, and Kowalski is smiling)

SKP: on second thought I'm letting you go for now…

KWP: me too… (Dreamy state)

CPG: :D

VL: please dare PoM, Vivian, Vivian JR, Zane, Taylor, Adam, and me! Also Jacob when he gets back! Bye for now


	8. Chapter 8

V: sorry for the long wait. My life is a mess so don't blame me…

VJ: we can blame you all we want!

V: shut up little me in penguin form! Anyway CPG is back!

CPG: hello

Skipper: O.o

V: now first off you'll be seeing her for the next four chapters, since she's going to be a co-host so be nice!

CPG: yay dream come true!

V: now for her two dares… first?

CPG: first off I dare Vivian to run over Marlene with a truck!

ML: say what now?

V: (gets into truck and starts it up) sorry Marlene but it's gotta happen…

ML: why me?

V: (shrugs and smirks then starts moving with the truck)

ML: (screams as the truck backs up over her)

SKP: is she dead? O.o

V: no I didn't back up enough to kill her… anyway now I have to give you this note.

ML: (reads note and it says) 'I hate you! In the show you steal Skipper away from Kowalski, not to mention you're just a FREAK!'

ML: (looks up from the note to CPG) that hurts… really bad… :'-(

CPG: now I dare rico and private to act out the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet!

V: okay set up the stage people!

(Everyone helps set up the stage quickly, while rico and private go over there lines)

PV: okay I think we're ready

V: not in that look you're not! (Drags private to dressing room)

RC: (watches them leave)

SKP: oh rico you need to change too (drags rico to another changing room)

(After a while private comes out in a pink dress with red sparkles, and rico comes out in a blue prince outfit)

V: okay let's act it up!

(Rico and private position themselves. Rico leaves the current scene, while private stands on the balcony looking out at the woods)

PV: (clears throat a bit) Romeo, Romeo where art thou Romeo?

RC: (gulps since he can't talk, and walks to the underside of the balcony)

PV: Romeo you came back! We have to leave here Romeo; they will find us out soon

RC: (looks around worriedly)

(The audience doesn't have a clue what's going on till V speaks up)

V: darn it we forgot he can't talk!

SKP: at least we know how this went already…

KWP: yeah…. (Looks down since she wanted to be the princess)

V: alright private just say your line…

PV: okay… we must meet out in the garden Romeo

RC: (just nods his head, and starts off while waving goodbye to PV)

PV: (slumps down) I remember how this ends…

V: yeah don't say anything till everyone has read it…

VL: Goodbye everyone! Please dare everyone!

**Sadly I don't own PoM… nor will I ever**

**I do own violet, Jacob, Taylor, Adam, Vivian JR, Vivian, Zane, and our soon to be guest star- April!**

**I own relationship status and where they're arguments take them!**

**Dares made by Crazy-Pairing-Girl**

**Co-hosts (don't be afraid to ask to be one…) Crazy-Pairing-Girl**

**Thank you, and please dare PoM, VJ, VL, JC, ZN, TY, AD, V, and now CPG!**


	9. Chapter 9

V: we're back now! And guess what male Kowalski is going to host this chapter since this is his last one…

VL: yeah I love this studio! (Hugs studio stage)

V: '^_^ okay… now we have quite a few dares, first up is (DBL)

DBL: hello everyone! Now for the first dare, I dare skipper to go to Denmark dressed as a hippy!

SKP: say what now?

DBL: just do it skipper!

KWP: don't worry skipper when you get back I'll be waiting (winks)

SKP: (blushes) right I'm going…

MK: next dare please

DBL: okay Kowalski tell us your biggest secret!

KWP: um well when I was sixteen I got pregnant by a drunk 28 year old…

Everyone: O.O

KWP: what you said biggest secret…

MK: (comes out of trance) okay so we now you were petifiled when you were younger, anyway next dare…

DBL: okay now rico has to take speech lessons because honestly who can understand you?

RC: grrrrr…. (Walks off into learning room)

MK: next?

DBL: private you have to read every horror story, and watch every horror movie ever made!

(MK pushes private into another room where he can watch and read horror)

MK: it's amazing how many rooms there are here…

CPG: sure is….

DBL: now I dare blowhole to (whispers into MK's ear hole) 'kiss me for an hour, and then marry me'

MK: um okay… (Goes over to blowhole; pulls him down, and drags him over to DBL)

DB: let go off me pen-go-win!

MK: (shrugs) its penguin… (Then shoves blowhole onto DBL, and DBL holds him there, and kisses him)

MK: okay now I'll read off the other dares from this memo….

SKP: (comes into studio with a black eye, a broken flipper, and soaking wet)

KWP: (runs over to him) skipper what happened! (Hugs him)

SKP: apparently Denmark doesn't take hippies too well…

MK: umm okay then… now Julian has to make everyone come to a dance party.

SKP: not dancing!

CPG: I'd rather not…

KJ: you must be coming to my party (drags skipper and CPG first)

SKP: let me go ring-tail! (Struggling in grasp)

CPG: no!

KJ: (comes back and drags blowhole and DBL)

KJ: anyone else want dragged to the royal dance party?

V: but I can't dance…

KWP: me ether

MK: nope

VL: heh we're all alike!

KJ: (frowns, and grabs Vivian and Fem! Kowalski)

V: let go of me lemur!

KWP: no no I can't dance!

(Julian comes back again, and drags male Kowalski and violet)

VL: ahh! (Screaming)

MK: I always get in these messes…

JK: anyone else?

Everyone who didn't get dragged: No! (They run off to party room)

JK: now to get the groove on…

(Everyone is ether dancing or enjoying food at the party)

V: (dancing with JC) I have to admit this is pretty fun!

(p.s. Jacob has been found, and can now be dared)

JC: I'll say (spins Vivian around, and dips her)

SKP: (dancing with Kowalski) woohoo!

KWP: (giggling and dancing with skipper)

RC: (drinking punch)

PV: (standing on the sidelines of the dancing floor)

JK: (smiles as he sees private alone)

(Julian approaches private, and private looks at him. Julian holds out his paw)

JK: care to dance British boy?

PV: well I guess one dance wouldn't hurt… (Takes Julian's paw and Julian leads him out to the dance floor)

(Julian and private get on the dance floor when the waltz starts playing)

PV: (smiling)

JK: (smiling also, and leading)

RC: (stares through the crowd to see private and Julian dancing together to the waltz)

RC: that was supposed to be our song… (Speaking completely normal thanks to the lessons)

(Rico runs out of the dance room, and slumps against the wall with tears falling down his eyes)

MK: (after the party) okay that was fun, but now we move on…

DBL: time for me and blowy to get married!

MK: right there's that…

(Everyone sets up a nice wedding ceremony)

CPG: do you blowhole take DBL to be your lovely wife?

DB: strange as it might seem… yes

CPG: and do you DBL take blowhole to be your husband?

DBL: of course!

CPG: you may now kiss the bride!

(Blowhole dips DBL, and kisses her)

V: so beautiful!

MK: okay now mort can hug the feet!

MT (mort): yay! (Hugs Julian's feet)

KJ: (still grinning stupidly)

MT: (looks up to him) hello I am hugging the feet's!

KJ: (no reply)

MK: strange anyway Maurice you can put anything you want into Julian's smoothies…

MA (Maurice): okay…

MK: now the hosts which are Vivian, CPG, and DBL can now sing E.T to whoever they want!

(p.s. CPG I'm not really sure who you would have sung this too… so I'm just gonna leave you out)

V: alright I have an idea…

DBL: let's sing together! (Turns toward blowhole)

V: okay (turns to Jacob)

_You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing. Feels like I am floating. Leaves my body glowing. They say, be afraid. You're not like the others. Futuristic lover. Different DNA. They don't understand you  
>CPG: You're from a whole 'nother world. A different dimension. You open my eyes. And I'm ready to go. Lead me into the light, Kiss me, kiss me. Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison. <em>

_DBL&V: Take me, take me. Wanna be a victim. Ready for abduction  
>Boy, you're an alien. Your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, Extraterrestrial<em>

(I only used versus one okay?)

MK: hmm interesting… (Smiles) now that will be it for DBL…

SKP: okay so what's next?

MK: next is the TheSkySpiritsTalentShow (TSSTS)

TSSTS: hello every1

MK: what's your first dare?

TSSTS: first I dare Marlene to tell skipper everything she hates about him

ML: okay first off you fell in love with her before me (pointing to Kowalski)

KWP: (glaring) what's that suppose to mean?

ML: nothing if you didn't notice (smirk)

KWP: oh you want a fight don't you? Well bring it on otter!

ML: glad too (tackles Kowalski, and they both roll on the floor while pulling each other's fur and feathers)

MK: (blinking) umm well we'll wait for the second part…

TSSTS: now I dare rico to dump honey and a bee swarm on CPG and Vivian!

V: what?

RC: (sniffles, and wipes tiny tears away as he gets up, and grabs honey)

(Rico dumps the honey onto Vivian and CPG)

V: ahh! It's so sticky!

CPG: yummy!

(Rico now drops the swarm of bees onto them)

V: (screams) get them off! Get them off!

CPG: bees! (Running around with Vivian yelling bees and get them off)

MK: '^_^ okay then next…

TSSTS: that's it for me!

MK: okay then next guest is Lovekit and Silverkit (LKSK)

LKSK: hello everyone now for my first dare I dare private to kiss both rico and julian, and compare who's is better

PV: say what?

KJ: yes!

RC: (wipes some tears from eyes)

MK: please just do it, it's my last chapter!

PV: alright fine (walks over to julian, and quickly kisses him)

KJ: (dreamy state)

RC: grrr….

PV: (walks over to rico, and tries to kiss him, but he moves out of the way)

RC: hmp! (Turns away)

MK: err…. This is strange….

SKP: rico what's your problem?

PV: (comes over to rico's other side, but see's his tears)

RC: (sniffles, and wipes the tears away)

PV: rico what's wrong?

MK: I feel like we're in a never ending cycle in this TD studio

V: isn't that so true!

PV: (finally kisses rico out of surprise)

RC: mpf! (Surprised)

MK: so what's your answer?

PV: (thinking) hmm between the two I pick….

Everyone: (leaning forward)

PV: why are you all so close?

V: no reason just what's the answer!

PV: I pick…. Rico

RC: (happy) yay!

PV: (hugs rico tight)

V: well it's a happy ending for everyone…. But Julian….

KJ: no I'm alright (winks at Kowalski)

KWP: (shivers, and turns to skipper)

VL: that's all for today!

V: now before we leave we have some guests coming in next chapter!

**Name: Maya**  
>Gender: Girl<p>

Age: Two years younger than Boy Kowalski  
>Crush: Boy Kowalski<br>Looks: Usual black and white feathers, Coal black tufts that represent pigtails, Hazel eyes, and same height as Rico.  
>Personality: Fun, Crazy, Hyper, Smart, Scared of the ocean but usually agrees to go, Likes to make sand castles, Bubbly, and scared of bugs.<br>Like: Everything except bugs  
>dislikes: Nothing except bugs<p>

**Name: silver**

Eyes: Sea green  
>Feathers: Black with Dark blue streaks with a silver belly<br>Crush: Skipper  
>Like Rico<p>

(And lastly) **Name: April**

Personality: she makes fun of just about everything, and learns how to talk very quickly. some of the words she's already learned are firework, they, how, come, cake, cookies, skipper, mommy, daddy, grandpa, poison, position, mission, move out, ice cream, sandwich, cell, and many more...

Looks: very small. She's only 6 months old... she wears a pearl-necklace, and a purple bow.

Romance: Zane

Story: Born the same day as Zane... it's rumored that Zane was suppose to be private and Rico's son, while April is skipper and Kowalski's daughter...

**First off I would like to say goodbye to mae kowalski since this is his last chapter…**

**Now on the ocs above, Silver belongs to Silverkit and Lovekit, and Mayra belongs to , and April belongs to me!**

**Dares today were by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow, , and Silverkit and Lovekit**

**I own Zane, Jacob, Vivian, VJ, violet, Adam, Taylor, and now April!**

**Co-hosts- Crazy-Pairing-Girl and now **

**Please dare PoM, Zane, April, Jacob, Adam, Taylor, Violet, VJ, Vivian, and our Co-hosts and new characters!**


	10. Chapter 10

V: hey everyone we're finally back with this TD studio!

VL: what took you so long? We've been stuck her in this room for a whole month!

V: I know but hey I have a hard life! DX

VJ: give her some slack violet…

VL: (sticks tongue out at her)

SKP: not that isn't very nice!

V: you actually care about manners?

SKP: I'm getting into it okay…

V: alright then now our first darer is TSSTS

TSSTS: hey again everyone!

V: what do you have planned today friend?

TSSTS: first I dare April to read an entire dictionary and tell us her favorite words

V: nice!

AP (April): okay! XD

V: I have a feeling we're going to know some new words…

TSSTS: okay next I dare skipper to sing Girl Talk by ultraviolet Sound!

V: oh that really girly song?

TSSTS: yup!

SKP: no way in the name of fish!

V: fish don't have a name, and you're doing it!

SKP: you can't force me!

V: oh yeah?

SKP: yeah!

V: well then skipper say goodbye to female Kowalski… (Moves mouse toward the delete button on story my prince will never come)

SKP: wait what?

VJ: oh dear…

V: mm-hmm (mouse right above delete button)

SKP: okay fine just don't ruin my life!

V: you mean the life I gave you…

SKP: whatever!

V: okay then sing it (takes mouse away from delete button)

VL: I'll close my ears… (Covers ear holes with flippers)

ZN: me too! (Covers ear holes)

AP: funny!

JC: I can't listen or watch (turns around, and covers ear holes)

VJ: (smiling)

TY: XP

AD: O.O

SKP: alright I'm singing!

(The lights dim, and a spotlight shows up on skipper, and Vivian hands him a microphone)

SKP singing: We got dirty little secrets  
>That you're not supposed to hear<br>About misbehaving and intoxicating love affairs  
>Like yesterday my girl called to say<br>That she met a boy named Rick  
>He said her eyes look beautiful<br>With the color of her lipstick  
>Usually she turned away<br>But he was kind of slick  
>So she gave him her number<br>And wondered maybe he's got a big...

Girl talk  
>Make-up, fashion, all the boys we got<br>Girl talk  
>Once we get started<br>We just can't stop  
>And all the girls say<br>Du du du du du du du  
>Du du du du du du du<br>Du du du du du du  
>Girl talk<br>Du du du du du du du  
>Du du du du du du du<br>Du du du du du du  
>Girl talk<p>

At the salon  
>Gettin' my hair done<br>With a fashion magazine  
>Catching up on gossip<br>And their addiction to shopping  
>I said I'm so broke<br>I'm so broke  
>Don't ask about my day<br>My stylist said  
>"It'll be okay."<br>You're not in jail yet  
>He's working overtime<br>Just to pay the rent  
>Spending all his money<br>On high-heels for his boyfriend

Girl talk  
>Make-up, fashion, all the boys we got<br>Girl talk  
>Once we get started<br>We just can't stop  
>And all the girls say<br>Du du du du du du du  
>Du du du du du du du<br>Du du du du du du  
>Girl talk<br>Du du du du du du du  
>Du du du du du du du<br>Du du du du du du  
>Girl talk<p>

Girl talk  
>Girl tell me what you did last night<br>Did you do it, did you do em' right?  
>'Cause you're a freak, super-freaky hot<br>Can't get enough of your girl talk  
>Girl talk<br>And all the girls say yeah  
>Girls say yeah<br>Girls say yeah  
>Girls say yeah yeah<br>Girl talk  
>Girl talk<br>Girl talk  
>Du du du du du du du<br>Du du du du du du du  
>Du du du du du du<br>Girl talk  
>Du du du du du du du<br>Du du du du du du du  
>Du du du du du du<br>Girl talk  
>Du du du du du du du<br>Du du du du du du du  
>Du du du du du du<br>Girl talk

(Skipper stops singing)

V: O.O

Everyone: O.O

SKP: what I sang the song!

V: I didn't give you the lyrics yet… (Holds up piece of paper)

SKP: (blushes) uh um I guess it go's sort of like that…

Everyone: O.O

V: okay then now next dare or truth?

TSSTS: next one is a truth. Skipper does it ever bother you that you made Kowalski pregnant?

SKP: yes and no

V: yes and no?

SKP: yes because I was drunk the first time… wasn't ready the second, broke up the third, and the fourth well… we'll leave it at that…

V: and no?

SKP: no because hello I wouldn't have my beautiful completely normal children today! :D

KWP: aww… I think…

TSSTS: okay then well that's it for me! Bye! (Leaves studio)

V: alright next guest is LKSK

LKSK: hey everyone once again… first off everyone dance the Macarena!

V: not that old dance!

KWP: why what's wrong with it?

V: I hated that dance as a kid… how would I like it now as a 19 year old?

KWP: I don't know…

LKSK: I'm waiting… (Growing impatient)

V: okay fine let's get this over with…

(The music starts and they all dance the Macarena for 20 minutes)

KWP: see that wasn't so bad!

V: shut up I can still delete you…

KWP: (doesn't say anything)

LKSK: okay private and rico go on a date in Paris! Or as I call it the city of love

RC: okay

PV: sounds fun to me! (Takes Rico's flipper and they head out the door)

V: kay next?

LKSK: now blowhole let me ride on your segway for three chapters!

V: alright blowhole you heard them

DB: I did, but I don't have to listen to them… (DBL is lying on his stomach while he holds his segway with his flipper)

V: you're not even riding it!

DB: so what?

V: alright I'll just show everyone what you do when…

DB: okay never mind they can! (Let's go of segway, and LKSK climbs on board)

LKSK: woohoo! (Rides around in circles)

V: now let's finish the earlier dare… April?

AP: they are Cupcake, comprehension, conjecture, hydrofoil, compost, amused, debris and monster truck!

SKP: that's a good girl for sure!

AP: monster trucks! (Runs around shouting phase)

V: okay then well that's it for today folks! Goodnight!

**Dares made by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow, and Love Kit and Silver Kit**

**I do not own PoM, obviously TSSTS, CPG, DBL, or LKSK, and Maya, or Silver!**

**I do own Vivian, VJ, Jacob, Adam, Taylor, April, Zane, Violet, and their arguments and relationships!**

**Please Dare or Truth PoM, DBL, CPG, Maya, Silver, Vivian, VJ, Jacob, Taylor, Adam, Violet, Zane, and April!**

**Co Hosts- Crazy-Pairing-Girl, Me, and Dr. Blowholeluv**

**Thank you and have a good day! XD XP :P :D $$$$**


End file.
